The Pains I Get For Being a Twin
by Misto-Forever
Summary: When Macavity goes to kitnap Quaxo to get revenge on the Jellicle Tribe, he's runs into a bit of a problem... He kitnaps his twin, Alex! Alex has to figure out how to get away, and how to keep her family alive. OC warning! Please read and review!
1. Prolouge

Paste your document here...

**I started to get really depressed with the other story (Eleanor's Biggest Fight) I'm writing, so I've decided to make a happy, upbeat one! Yeah, there's going to be some bad parts, but mostly it's comedic, so enjoy!**

** Must I point out the fact that I don't own CATS? **

Why does everyone always think it's really cool to have a twin that looks exactly like you? Because, trust me, it's not! And how would I know this, other than the fact that I'm awesome and I know all? By the other fact that I have one. Oh, yes, I live the tortured life of an identical twin.

My name is Alexandria, and my older-by-fifteen-seconds brother is Quaxo. And as I have already pointed out, we look precisely the same. Our own parents, Alonzo and Cassandra, wouldn't be able to tell us apart if it wasn't for our eyes. Mine are green, his are blue. All other physical features are the same.

Well, actually, our parents would be able to tell us apart, I guess, since there is something pretty major that sets us apart… Quaxo has magical powers. He can transport, levitate objects, and can throw out some pretty mean sparks at people he doesn't like (Really, just ask the cat that made fun of me a few years ago for falling down the stairs. By the time my brother was done with him, well; let's just say it wasn't pretty. He had to stay at Jenny's for a month before he was given the okay to leave. Of course, Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap both yelled at him. That wasn't a fun time for him…)

My family lives at the junkyard, with all the other cats that don't have human families. That because my father is Munkustrap's second in command, a.k.a, if something bad happens to Munkustrap, Alonzo will take his place as Protector of the Tribe. Of course, nothing bad will ever happen to him, he's way too good at fighting. Seriously, just look at the amount of times he had to fight Macavity! And he isn't a cat that people will mess with.

His daughter, Jemima, is one of my best friends. She's the one I run to when my dad has to go with her father, to fight for our freedom. I guess that was bound to happen. It's just one of those things that just happen. Other then her, I'm friends with Coricopat and Tantomile, who happen to be psychic. They're older than my brother and I, but at least my brother doesn't have to be alone.

Anyways, you guys out there probably want to read my actual story, not just the background. It all started a year ago, on the day that I've named "The Day the Psychics Looked at Me Weirdly…"

**Oh, I hope this is a good enough of a background. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Nope, don't own CATS, never have, never will.**

** Time for happiness and joy!**

I woke up on a Saturday morning, ready to wreck havoc on the world and commit mild acts of mayhem. Okay, maybe I wouldn't do that, but it's still fun to say!

I generally don't get up early on Saturdays, but I was going to go mess around the town with my friends, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. And those two cats get up stinking early! While I was thinking about making a petition that stated that anybody that got up before 11 o'clock would be arrested, my brother walked into my room, looking extremely surprised that I was up. I bet ya that he was hoping to be able to push me out of bed.

"So, why do you grace my room with your presence, O great magician?" He gets really annoyed when I call him that (J). Of course, it didn't bother him, and I learned why when he said his next sentence.

"Jenny needs help with the kittens today, so she randomly picked out names, and yours just happened to be one of them…" He was the one smiling now.

"Are you sure she didn't pick you? Oh wait, she wouldn't she likes you way too much! Darn, smacking around her mice was a bad idea…"

"As I've said before, you don't get on the bad side of the person who gives out jobs. Especially the bad ones."

"Isn't there a way I can NOT do it? I have plans today, with Mungo and Teazer! You know how torturous watching the kittens is! PLEASE!" I gave my best kitty face to my twin, even through it wouldn't do anything. Wow, I really need to learn when to stop annoying people…

Quaxo rolled his eyes at me and said, "Well, I guess you could just not show up, but I have a strange feeling it won't work." He started to absentmindedly levitate things around my room, clearly bored with our conversation.

"Fine… But I still have to try. Isn't there a saying if I believe hard enough, I can do anything?"

"That's only for normal cats, not you. You've never had any luck."

"Whateve, I'm leaving. You bore me."

I followed my brother out the door, into the bright sunlight. Giving myself a few seconds for my eyes to adjust, I started to walk towards my friend's den, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello, Alex. Aren't you going the wrong way to Jenny's den?"

I turned around, and saw Old Deuteronomy walking towards me. I almost cursed, and then realized that probably isn't the smartest thing to do in front of your leader.

"Of course, I was just trying to get used to the sun and all that… I'm going there right now…bye." As I hurried away from Deuteronomy, I saw Quaxo laughing quietly behind his paws. I gave him the I-will-kill-you-later stare, and walked to Jenny's den.

I was immediately bombarded by kittens when I got there, and I resigned myself to a terrible day. I vowed to never get up early again, after Jenny made me play games and tell stories to them. Really, how many times can someone hear the Great Rumpus Cat story without going insane? I really hope I wasn't this bad to my parents when I was this young. But then again, I was probably worse.

But then the Everlasting Cat decided to save me from a terrible death of kittenidis by sending me Coricopat and Tantomile to relive me! Of course, I don't think it was all that awesome now, but hey, I was about to go crazy. There was only one thing wrong with the whole picture, the twins kept looking at me weirdly. Before I left, I asked what was up.

"Something bad is going to happen to you." said Coricopat.

"But through it, everyone will be saved." finished Tantomile.

_Okay… that was strange._ I thought, as I left the den. I didn't think much of it, through. They've said a lot of weird things before, this is just like those times. At least, I tried to convince myself of it. They were rarely wrong, but I tried to get it off my mind, as I hurried to Mungo/Teazer's den, hoping against hope they hadn't left without me. I was all alone, or so I thought. That thought was smashed when a black cat stepped in front of me.

"Hello boy. Where do you happen to be going so hurriedly?"

I didn't know who this guy was, or why he was talking to me, so I decided to respond with one of the best tactics ever. Claw first, ask questions later. It involved me clawing him in the face, and throwing my weight on his leg, making him buckle down in pain. Nobody can ever say I haven't learned anything from my dad.

Of course, it was just my luck that the guy had backup, and that they surrounded me. I tried to fight them off, but I small cat like me can only do so much. I got smacked in the head really hard.

As the darkness toke me, I could think of only one thing.

_Couldn't be more specific, could ya, psychics?_

** Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Junkyard**

"Has anyone seen Alex?" Quaxo asked Jenny, "I've looked for her everywhere!"

"No, I haven't seen her, dear, not for a few hours. She said that was going to hang out with her friends when she left. Maybe you can go check with them?"

"I will, thanks!" Quaxo said on his way out of her den. _Dad's going to freak out if she went somewhere without telling him, _he thought, as he walked to Mungo's and Teazer's den. He expected to see his sister when he walked in, but, of course, she wasn't there.

"We waited forever for Alex to get here, but she never came!" Mungo said.

"We thought that Jenny had stolen her, so we went over to steal her a few hours ago, but she told us that she left already. We came back, but she wasn't here. I guess that she left because we weren't here."

Quaxo walked towards Munkustrap's and Demeter's den, thinking it was the only other place she could be. But while talking to Jemima, he realized she wasn't there either.

He started to get worried. Alex had other friends, but their dens were farther away, and she wasn't supposed to go that far without asking permission. And even through she would break rules and annoy people all the way to the Heavyside Layer, she never broke the rules that Dad made to protect her. He hurried home, hoping to grab his dad and talk to him before he left on patrol.

"Dad!" Quaxo cried, as he walked into his den.

"What did Alex do this time?" Alonzo responded, clearly thinking his children started arguing… again."

"Nothing! I can't find her anywhere!"

"She couldn't just have disappeared. She's probably just at Jemima's or Mungo's."

"No Dad, she isn't. Alex doesn't do that. Something has happened to her. I can just feel it."

**Elsewhere...**

When I opened my eyes, I quickly closed them. _Why was the light so bright? And why does my head hurt so much?_ Then I remembered; the black cat, my head getting hit, those dumb psychics.

Where did they take me? I suspected where, but I was hoping I was wrong. I really didn't want to be there. But, as Quaxo pointed out, I have no luck what so ever. What I'm guessing was an hour after I woke up (there was no way to be sure) my host decided to come and pay me a visit.

I heard voices outside my door, and then it opened, letting in a ginger cat. Just in case you didn't know, cats generally don't have ginger fur. When there is one, most likely you can identify them. And the Ginger of the Year just happens to be Macavity. The tall, snake-like archenemy of the Jellicles. Oh, why does my life stink this much?

"Hello, young one. I take that you know who I am?" I was almost surprised that he didn't start hissing.

"Ummm, yes. Am I allowed to ask why I'm here?" I responded, trying to act like I wasn't freaking out about the fact that I was Macavity's prisoner.

"No! You answer questions, not ask them! But since you asked, you are here to assist me. I need your magic."

"Yeah...I don't have any to give you, so can I go home now?" I then yelped, because I was smacked in the face.

"You will work with me, or you will be in a world of pain, Quaxo!"

That's when I realized that Macavity made a mistake. He thought I was my brother! I probably would have figured it out before, but my head wasn't working correctly. I was happy for a second, because I could get out of this! I could just point out the fact that I wasn't Quaxo, and I could leave! Then the smarter side of my brain came in.

If I left, Macavity wouldn't repeat his mistake a second time. My twin would be taken, and he would be forced to do whatever Macavity wanted. I couldn't do that, not to Quaxo. Even if he annoys me to death, if I had a chance to protect him, I needed to do it. Sooner or later, people will figure out that I wasn't who they thought I was, but if I could get them to grasp the fact later, my brother might have a chance to get somewhere safe. People see what they want to see; if I played along as long as I could, it might work. I just had to hope Munkustrap was smart to figure all this out without all of the evidence I had.

So I said nothing. I looked up at Macavity, resisted the urge to hold my paw on my face (that cat has a mean smack), and asked

"What do I have to do?'


	4. Chapter 3a

**This is just a chapter showing how smart Munkustrap is. Nothing special. It is important later though! I'll try to get a real chapter up with Alex ASAP**

**The Junkyard**

Munkustrap and Alonzo walked away from Jenny's den, following Alex's scent. It went on for a while, but then randomly stopped, and mixed with many foreign ones, which Munkustrap knew belonged to Macavity's henchcats. He looked around, and saw footprints everywhere. Crouching down, he studied them, and guessed that five large cats had taken Alex, and one of them had a really bad limp. Half a smile came to his face, remembering when he and Alonzo taught the kittens self defense moves; Alex must have hit the henchcat's leg.

"What happened?" Alonzo asked. He was almost freaking out, but he was still keeping it together rather well.

"Five cats took her, and headed in that direction." He nodded towards a path.

"Than why aren't we heading in that direction too?"

"We need to make a plan first. I get that you want to run after her, but it could be the worst thing we can do." Munkustrap replied, stating the first rule any Protector learned, "Let's just start off slow. Why would Macavity want Alex? Has she showed any special talents lately?"

"Other than driving people crazy? No, she hasn't. Quaxo is the special one, and Alex is, well, normal." He looked down, and when he looked back at Munkustrap, he was surprised to see him smiling. "What?"

"You just solved it!"

"Ummmmm, how did I do that?"

"Think about it. Macavity WOULDN'T want Alex. She doesn't have anything special to give him, and if he was doing a hostage tactic, he would have taken Jemima. But there is someone who Macavity could use, and Alex happens to look exactly like him…"

"You mean he wants Quaxo?... That does make sense, apart from the fact that Macavity wouldn't make such a dumb mistake."

"Alonzo, people see what they want to see. If Macavity thinks that Alex is Quaxo, it will take a lot of evidence to point out it isn't true. He probably wouldn't believe Alex, even if she told him."

"IF she told him…?" Alonzo sounded very confused.

"Alex loves her brother too much to put him in danger. She'll pretend to be him as long as she can. All we can do is hold up our side of the bargain. You shouldn't leave Quaxo's side until we figure out what to do."


	5. Chapter 3b

**Hey! Hope you guys are having a nice day and all that good stuff. This is part 2 of Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Must I write this disclaimer? Isn't it obvious already? :)**

**Back at Macavity's…**

I looked up at Macavity, waiting for him to answer my question. He stared at me, and I moved my gaze away. He then started to speak in his strange, snakey voice-

"You are going to use your magic to bring Munkustrap and Deuteronomy here. The time has come to get my revenge on them."

Well, that was a bit unexpected. "Wait, I thought you were magic! Can't you just do the whole abracadabra thing and bring them here?" That earned me another smack. I guess he doesn't like being reminded about things he can't do.

"You're obviously not as smart as I thought you were, so let me explain with small words you can understand. Deuteronomy has his own magic, and I can't get around the guards he put out to protect himself. I would have to get him physically, and ever since my last attempt, Munkustrap would get in the way. It's easier to just use you. He wouldn't think about having to shield himself from a young kitten."

I knew that Old Deuteronomy had magic; there was no other way he could always know everything. But the other one remark; about his the last attempt… I never actually learned all the details about that. It was something that the older cats always refused to talk about.

A few years ago, when I was still too young to participate in the Ball, my father told me that our leader was taken by Macavity, but was than recused by a mysterious cat, that only appeared in times of great trouble and what not. While I thought the last part was bogus, I did relize that there was a cat out there that was Macavity's better. What was his name? It was really long and strange. Misto…Mistoff…Mistoffelees!

Anyways, putting that thought away for storage (I has more important things to think about), I tried to figure out what Macavity wanted. It's known that he hates us Jellicles, but more specifically, the hated is directed at Munkustrap and Deuteronomy. Something about an ancient wrong or such. And he wanted Quaxo to bring them here to get pay back (and they call girls dramatic).

"So? Do it!" Macavity butted into my thoughts. I had almost forgotten he was there.

"Yeah… No can do. You see, ummm, that would be untribe-like character. You know, betraying your friends is something generally looked down upon." You can call me crazy for saying that, but I could see no other way out of the situation, looking at the fact that I couldn't say I had no magic. As I predicted, that didn't make Macavity a happy kitty.

He moved suddenly, and slammed me against the wall. He put pressure on my throat, and I stopped being able to breathe. I struggled, but being way smaller than him, I couldn't fight him. It felt like ages went by before he moved away. As I gasped for much needed air, Macavity said, quietly-

"That was just the beginning. If you continue to resist me, it will get very ugly, very quickly. I'll give you a day to think about it. You can either do what I say, or suffer. I will have my revenge either way, might as well help and not suffer from getting in the way of it." He backed out of the room.

I curled up, trying to figure out what to do. I didn't want Quaxo to get hurt, but what could I do? Nothing. That was the only thing I could do until he figured out who I really was. Unless…

Unless I got out before he came back.


	6. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took five million years to write. My teachers decided it would be fun to bury us with homework. As most of you can probably say, you have to put school work before the fun stuff. _Sigh_. Why can't life be easy? Whatever, read what you came here for.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still waiting for that little sheet of paper from A. that says that I own CATS. I'm sure he'll get back to me sooner or later. Until then, nope, don't own it.**

If you haven't noticed yet, Macavity and his hench-cats aren't the sharpest knifes in the drawers. So it really wasn't the most surprising thing in the world that when I pushed on the door, it opened. To give them some credit, they probably weren't expecting me to be any trouble. I got dizzy as soon as stood up; it took me a few minutes before I was able to walk normally. As soon as I was able to do that, I was out.

Of course, I had no idea in the world where I was supposed to be going. Jellicles, being the optimistics we are, never take classes that teach you how to get out of an evil cat's lair. I just walked in random directions, hoping to find an exit. I knew if I could get out in the open, I could figure out a way to get home.

I was probably out of my cell for ten minutes before I saw someone. A little kitten, walking around by himself. At that moment, I was relieved. If an adult saw me, there was no way I could get out of it, but a kitten? I could easily convince him that I actually belonged there. Yeash, I could stricken get him to tell me how to get out! I walked over to him, smiled, and said hi.

"Hey!" He had a high, squeaky voice. "How come you're talking to me? No one ever does! Daddy always scares them away. But that doesn't bother you, right? I've never seen you before! What's your name?" He threw questions at me faster then I could answer.

"Well, I'm, um, new here. My name is Alex." He interrupted me before I could say anything else.

"But you're a girl! Boys get named Alex, not girls!"

"It's actually Alexandria, but that's not really important. I'm supposed to be outside to help my dad out with work, but since I'm still new, I don't know where I'm supposed to go. Can you tell me the way?" I gave him my award winning smile.

"Sure, just go left, up the stairs, and it's right there. You better hurry, or Dad will punish you." He actually looked really concerned.

"Punish me?"

"Did you move here yesterday? If you're late, Dad has people whip you or worse! Wait... Dad doesn't let people do outside jobs until they learn all the rules! That means you can't be going outside to work!" He started to run away, yelling intruder.

_Bast!_

I was stunned for a moment, trying to figure out what had happened, but then I started running the way the kitten told me to go. But as soon as I reached the stairs, my brief period of freedom ended. A bunch of cats grabbed me, and even though I struggled as hard as I could, I was dragged back to my cell, and thrown in. This time, I heard the lock click.

I curled up, mentally yelling at myself for letting myself be found out by a midget. I was so close! It was only after I ended the pity party was when I remembered the worst thing I did.

"_My name is Alex."_

Right when I had this thought, I heard noises outside. I stood up, trying to look brave, even though I was terrified. I didn't want to think of the punishment I would receive for trying to escape. The door opened, revealing Macavity, the little kitten, and three giant hench-cats. Macavity looked livid, and he started to scream at me.

"You do not have the right to move without my permission, let alone escape! You obviously have not learned to not cross me. You must need a harsher punishment, Quaxo."

He didn't tell him! Quaxo was still safe! But before I got celebrate, the little boy spoke up.

"Um, Dad, why did you call her Quaxo? Her name is Alex."

Dad?! Wait, that actualy makes sense. Who else would have the power to punish anyone here? But it wasn't the time to dwell on that. The boy just blew my cover.

To my relief, Macavity didn't pay much attention to him. "He was lying to you, Maximus. Stop interrupting." He looked back at me. "Anyways, I hope you enjoy it." He looked over at the three cats that had come in with him. "You know what to do, just don't kill him. I still need his services." He smiled at me, and left the room with Maximus, leaving me with the hench-cats.

I tried to move away from them, but I hit the wall. I tried to prepare myself for the never-ending blows. I had to stay strong, for Quaxo, for Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy. They needed time to get safe. I winced, as the first hench-cat drew his paw back...

Macavity laughed to himself as he heard the boy scream. He knew after this he would be much more willing to work quietly. But then, he frowned. He remembered his son saying the boy wasn't Quaxo, and he knew his son was rarely wrong. He beckoned to one of his hench-cats nearby, and told him

"Go to the Junkyard, and figure out what you can about a girl named Alex." He nodded, and hurried off. Macavity walked away from the boy's cell, where the screaming had finally stopped.

**Okay, I've provided you with entertament. Your turn. Give me my reviews. Love it? Tell me. Hate it? You still can tell me. It's a free website. I won't bust down your door for your opinion. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 5

**It's good to see me, isn't it?**

**No need to answer... that was rhetorical.**

**Happy Turkey Day people! I hate this holiday beyond all belief, but it does get me out of school, so I'll deal with it. Of course, you're not here to listen to me talk. Read! **

Macavity was sitting on his throne, doing random long division problems to pass the time. Being king can be extremely boring. His head went up as he heard noises from the other side of the room. Growltiger, the hench-cat he sent to figure out about the queen his son was talking about, had come back, and he looked very nervous.

"My lord Macavity? I went to the Junkyard, and overheard a discussion between their Protector and his second in demand. They were talking about a kitten's disappearance, and about another one that had to be under guard. Well... um... "

"Spit it out! Who were they talking about?" Macavity yelled, even through he had already guessed it.

"The girl you told me to learn about was the one that was missing. Her twin Quaxo is being watched all the time."

Macavity got up, ran pass Growltiger, and out of the room. Growltiger breathed a sigh of relief. He thought he was going to have to suffer his lord's anger for bringing him bad news.

XxxX

I groaned as I opened my eyes slowly. My whole body was sending out pain signals, and I could barely move. The pain I had was worst then when I fell off the really tall junk pile at home. _OwOwOwOwOwOw. _Those hench-cats were really relentless.

My ears perked up as I heard loud footsteps outside my cell. Really?! Couldn't they give me a little time to breathe before they started up again? As soon as the door opened, Macavity raced in, picked me up, and started shaking me. After my brain was able to block out the really loud _OWWWWW _I was making in my head, I figured out what he was saying. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

I knew the game was up. There was no point in pretending otherwise anymore. So I looked up and replied, "I'm Alexandria, Quaxo's twin sister."

He threw me on the ground. "What processed you to make you think that you could make me believe you were Quaxo?"

"Other than the fact that I DID make you believe that I was Quaxo, and you needed a little kitten to point out you were wrong?" Looking back, this probably was a terrible thing to say, but as pointed out in the beginning, I've never been the one who knew when to stop annoying others. It's my job. And it's apparently Macavity's job to electrocute me when I do my job. Even I would had said that it was impossible for my body to hurt more than it was already, well, it did.

"You will be sorry that you tried to cross me girl. The only thing that works for you is that your precious twin is out of my reach. I still can go through with my plan. I just have to use a different way to get to the end." And with that, he left.

_ Well... that could have gone better. _But Quaxo was safe. I did my other job. We're all good... right?

_Nope. You still have to stop Macavity's other plan, Alex. _

_And I'll do that, as soon as I get some sleep..._

**Yeah... I get that was a dumb ending for this chapter... whatever. It will get better, one of my favorite characters will come next chapter, or the one after it. I'm not sure yet. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I'm now off to eat some ham.**

**And yes, I get I'm supposed to eat turkey, ham is better through.**

**Have a nice day.**


	8. Chapter 6

Jenima was walking home from Rumpleteazer's den when a noise behind her made her stop. She glanced around her, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She started off again, a little faster now, when she heard the noise again. Before she was able to look around again, something; no some**one**, knocked her over and held her down. Jenima tried to shake the cat off of her, but he was too big. She flinched as he leaned down; his breath smelled rotten.

He spoke softly to her, "Listen Jellicle." He spat out the word like it was garbage. "You run home and tell that pathetic father of yours this; if he doesn't show up at Macavity's by tomorrow night, and give himself up, your little friend will never leave the place alive. Do you understand?"

Jenima nodded fearfully. The other cat jumped off of her, and ran away. Jem laid on the ground where he left her for a minute, silently trying to figure what happened, then jumped up and ran home.

xXx

I was pacing back and forth in my cell. I had tried escaping again, but even if the door was unlocked, I wouldn't be able to get out. I heard voices on the other side of the door; they must have set a guard outside. My body hurt too much to fight them. They had given me some food and water a little while ago. Can't exactly say it was delicious.

I wanted to know more than anything what was happening outside my cell. If Macavity couldn't get Quaxo, what else could he do to get his revenge or what not on Munkus and Old Deuteronomy? I nearly smacked myself in the head right after I asked myself this. I could still be used as a hostage. There wasn't anything I could do to get out of this one; Munkustrap would surrender himself to save me, he's noble like that. All I could do is hope that Munkus would be able to get us out.

There were more noises outside my door. I moved towards the wall opposite from the door. It opened to reveal two hench-cats and that annoying little kitten. Maximus sat in front of me, with a smug look I desperately wanted to scratch off his face. I kept my cool though. However, I didn't keep all of it.

"So, did you want something, or are you going to just sit there?" I asked as sarcastically as I could. I flinched as one of the hench-cats started towards me with his paw raised, saying, "You will learn to show respect to the lord's son!"

For some reason, Maximus stopped him, and told the two to wait outside. After they left, he looked at me and stated, "I didn't want that much, just wanted to tell you that I'm smarter than you, and that I ruined you giant plan." He said this with a voice that reminded me of when I would take something of Quaxo, then run away saying, "na na na nee poo!" If I didn't like this kid before, now I hated him with the deepest of my heart or something like that. I tried to calm down, but it wasn't working.

"You're just like your father, aren't you? Don't you feel bad about anything? It's not like getting people thrown in dungeons is a good thing!"

"Father says it is! He says you Jellicles are nothing but garbage, and that you need to be locked up! He's smarted than you, so he has to be right."

"Really? So a cat who needs a kitten to point out that he has a girl prisoner, not a boy is really all that smarter than me. Hmm, never thought about it that way." I said this with all the sarcasm I had.

He smacked me in the face. "Don't talk about Father that way!"

Well, me… just being me, smacked him back. With the claws out. Maximus ran out of the room, and almost instantly the two hench-cats entered, and closed the door behind them. I knew that I was going to get it again.

Me and my big mouth.

And claws.

**Review!**


End file.
